


Caustic

by woorrm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Bisexual Female Character, Black Hermione Granger, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Female Character of Color, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hate Sex, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinks, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Neurodiversity, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Ravenclaw/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woorrm/pseuds/woorrm
Summary: REWRITTENEvery person that has ever partied knows that hangovers are the worst part. The room spinning, heaviness to your body, dehydration. Add to that the consequence of drug use and you have a recipe for a perfect morning. Bonus points if your mother has been calling you for the past twenty minutes and all you managed to do is fall out of bed.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Anthea Heart, born into a wealthy pureblood has always gotten what she wants. Now we get to take a look into her life in her sixth year at Hogwarts, as she and her friends embark on a new adventure full of weed, firewhiskey, sex, hate and maybe some love.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s), Angelina Johnson/Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has multiple LGBTQ+, POC, and neurodiverse characters. Some of the canon characters have been changed like Hemione and Luna.  
> Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to She who must not be named but the original characters of this story and any original plotlines belong to me so please don't steal them and if you want to use them in a story just ask.  
> Any sort of homophobia, biphobia, transphobia, racism, sexism, ableism, bigotry, xenophobia or antisemitism will not be tolerated on this page 

So this story is being rewritten. I had written almost 5 chapters but decided at 1 am to completely change them all. When the story gets going this will be deleted. This will serve as a playlist chapter.

I hope you still enjoy this story none the less.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to anyone who read this before it was rewritten, here is the new chapter.

August 27. 1994

  
"Merde!“  
  
One night stands are not out of the ordinary for most single witches or wizards. Waking up next to a stranger a week before the school year starts not remembering anything from the night before, probably is. But here is our protagonist, laying naked in her childhood bedroom with a complete and utter stranger next to her.  
  
Now you might ask "Well how did she get there?“

Let me get you up to speed.

8 pm Mauve and Abigail arrive at the Heart manor. Anthea just put on her black satin dress. Her mother had looked disapprovingly at it. Anthea could see why. The neckline was square but barely covered the tops of her lace bralette. The dress barely made it over her ass and if she were to bend you could definitely see her matching underwear. It was scandalous, just as she liked it. 8.30 pm Mauve has just finished her glittering make up. Abigail was somewhere in the corner, fixing her dress shirt. 9.13 pm She says goodbye to her parents, and the three girls leave to pick up Rose. 9.45 pm They arrive at the club. The boncer only looks once at them before letting them in. They enter the Vip section. The lights are dim and do little to cover up what is going on. Booze is free-flowing, pure white coke covers every surface. 10.05 pm Anthea is already tipsy from the firewhiskey, Abigail and Rose are making out in the corner, and Mauve is drunk and flirting with the bartender. 11.36 pm The last time Anthea remembers before blacking out. She is snorting coke off of some glass slab, the flashing lights are making her head spin. They are dark green, she is reminded of her common room. The guy she has been dancing with for the past two hours is drunk next to her. Perfect. She didn't want to remember him. She kisses him, hard, he stumbles back. 8.36 am she wakes up with a massive hangover, the sunlight was not helping, her mother has been calling her for the past twenty minutes and the only thing Anthea has been able to do is fall out of bed.  
  
All of this brings us to this point.  
  
Stumbling into the bathroom, and proceeding to knock over a lamp, Antha looks at herself. And Merlin she looks horrible. Last nights eye makeup smudged, the glitter Mauve had put on her eyelids was now all over her face, her dark red lipstick has been dragged to her chin. And that was just her face. Looking down half of her normally pale skin was now pink and purple, she could see finger-like bruises on her hips, and the insides of her thighs looked like she had been making grape juice with them. She did not want to imagine what state her clothes were in. All in all her mother certainly would not approve of her going into Flourish and Blotts looking like this. So she did what had to be done. She hopped into the shower and proceeded to scrub her skin raw off. Wishing that the guy in her bed would go down the drain as well.

* * *

  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom after saying goodbye to crusty mascara and stray glitter, wrapping herself in a towel and entering her room, Anthea is safe to say outraged when she sees that the twat in her bed is still fucking sleeping.

His eyes fly open, and he scrambles for cover as she rips the bed sheet off of his body.  
"Get the fuck out.“ 

  
The glare she directs at him has the poor guy jumping out of bed and running straight out the door, still naked. Rolling her eyes she heads to her wardrobe, silently praying to Merlin her mother does not find him.

* * *

  
  
"Ah look who finally decided to join us!“  
  
Her mother only looks at her from the side before turning to the cup in front of her.  
  
"The house-elves say that a naked man ran out of our house not twenty minutes ago. Do you know anything about that Thea?“  
  
The tone is sickly sweet. It's meant to make her daughter shudder in place. It does not. Green eyes simply roll at her mother words, and Anthea sits down at the table.  
Her mother has always been like this. Critical, assertive and a perfectionist whose only concern was the perfection of her families public image.  
  
For pureblood families social standing and how wizarding society viewed you was of utmost importance.

Her father, Owen Heart, came from The Hearts. One of the sacred 28 and an industrial giant. Owning not only wizard companies but muggles ones too.

Her mother, Renee Delacour Heart came from The Delacour line. They were french wizarding royalty.

Anthea as their only heir was their doll all her life. Put in proper etiquette classes before she could count. Learning five languages before she was ten so her parents had their translator. Being trained like a dog so her parents had the perfect daughter.  
  
Now Anthea would never admit it out loud, considering how judgmental people could be, but she enjoyed her childhood. She liked the balls, the expensive presents, the looks of marvel she got from people. She liked high society, she liked the wealth, she liked the status, so she could deal with her parents' demands. She knew that most people would say that her parents abused her in some way, but the simple fact was that they didn't. They thought her everything she needed to prepare her for the harsh critics of the wizarding worlds elite. And she was thankful for it. 

  
"No, mom. I have no idea what you are talking about.“ She pointed a fake smile at her mother.

Renee just chuckled and continued to sip her tea. This was their game.

"Next time at least let the poor person get their clothes first. And hurry up the Embers and Albertos are waiting for us.“  


* * *

  
Being filthy rich had many peaks. The status, the invitations to the most elite places, the looks of envy, they were better than any drug for Anthea. But by far the best of them was the ability to spend outrageous amounts of money with abso-fucking-lutely no worry in the world. The feeling of shopping till her feet could carry her anymore was one of the best in the world.

"Honestly Thea just because you are rich doesn't mean you should just throw money away like that.“  
  
Abigail Ember. Captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, the girlfriend of Rose Hinata, and Antheas best friend since diapers. Due to their parents being old school friends. Their mothers in Beauxbatons and their fathers in Hogwarts, the girls were stuck to one another since birth. This thankfully resulted in a sister-like bond, even if they were complete opposites.  
  
Abigail was the serious one, she always had a plan and always stuck to it. She was stoic, observant, sensible, and completely done with everyone's shit.  
  
Anthea on the other hand went with the flow and never had anything planned. She was loud, obnoxious, argumentative, and could not keep her mouth shut for the life of her.  
  
While Abi was the cold-hearted, apathetic, rich kid who hated other people, Anthea was the spoiled party and drug-addicted one. Both had way too much money to spare and an attitude to match that.  
  
"Oh, Come on Abi you already know our Thea, likes to show off any chance she gets.“ The auburn girl nudged her taller friends, a coy smile on her face.  
  
Ah, Mauve Alberto. The most well-liked out of the three girls. A Slytherin prefect, currently dating Cedric Diggory. While Anthea and Abi were both textbook definitions of Slytherin, Mauve was not. She always had a smile on her face, was kinder that half of Hufflepuff and the perfect socialite. So it was no surprise people were stunned when they saw her wearing green and silver. The two best friends met Mauve in their first year, and ever since then, they have been causing chaos.  
  
"I don't show off! If you have money why wouldn't you spend it.“ She rolled her eyes as the three of them made their way to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Anthea never understood and will never understand why people threw such a hissy fit every time they saw her "waste“ money. It would never matter how much she spent, she could buy half of Diagon Alley, and it wouldn't even scratch the surface of her trust fund. That's how deep The Heart family pocket was.  
  
"Yeah, because you don't have to worry about your funds! Some people don't have that luxury!“ The shortest girl whined out causing all heads to turn in their direction. Abigail just rolled her eyes, she could feel a headache already forming.  
  
"Mauve please don't pretend like you're one of those people.“ Abi said in her "over it" tone, or as Anthea liked to call it " I need a headache potion now.".

Anthea turned to her friends as she was opened the store door, which she has to admit was not her smartest idea, she then proceeded to bump into the very solid chest of someone, which caused them to spill all of their books on the floor. Now her basically slam dunking into them was her fault, but them dropping all their books was not.  
  
“Mauv- Ugh! I’m sor-“  
  
Looking up at the person whose broad chest she bumped into Anthea felt her blood boil inside her veins.  
A bloody Weasley.

* * *

  
  
In this world, there is a small list of things that made Anthea Etiennette Heart truly angry. And not “Oh someone spilt their tea on me angry, not someone spread rumours about me angry". No. Not just angry completely fucking furious. And not that fleeting fury many tell themselves will last long but disappears at midnight. No, this is the kind of fury that takes years to form, the kind of fury that is everlasting. The scorching, burning, smouldering kind of fury. The kind of fury that grows inside of you like some parasite until it consumes you whole. Then it burns you from the inside out, eating your flesh and organs until it leaves you started on the floor in grey ashes.  
  
On the top of that list were the fucking Weasley twins.  
  
“What the he- Oh, well if it isn’t Slytherins queen?”  
  
She could feel hotness start to form on her face from looking up at the infuriating ginger. He was looking down at her with a sneer on his face. Anthea couldn’t blame him for it; her facial expression was probably identical.  
  
Hearing commotion Fred decided to pop his head over his brothers’ shoulder.  
  
“You seem to be right Georgie! It is the infamous queen cobra " He glanced at the two shorter girls before continuing "and her pose." Abigail rolled her eyes again, the annoyance was clear as day on her face. Mauve just looked apologetically at Lee who managed to get out of the store.  
  
“Buzz off Weasley! I’m trying to buy books.” Having had enough of this interaction she tried to get past the tall ginger. And she would like to think she would have if he hadn’t seized his rather large hand on her bicep.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah- aren’t you forgetting something Heart?” George gestured his eyes to the dozen books strewn across the floor. Anthea couldn’t believe him. She kept glancing between him and the books. Disgust evident in her green eyes.  
  
“You don’t seriously expect me to bend down and pick up the books YOU dropped?” The silence was enough of an answer. She shook her head wildly, her long brown hair flying behind her. “Yeah, no fucking way! I’m not you’re bloody slave Weasley!”

The livid glare her sent her could have shaken the Earths core. She sent one of her own back. Her eyes were was cold, freezing, dead. His were hot, burning, alive. they clashed. Hard.  
  
Green clashed with brown. Brown with red. Red with green.

They looked like two bulls huffing aggressively at each other. The only thing missing to complete the scene was steam from their ears.  
  
“YOU stumbled into ME. Pick. Them. Up.”  
  
The words were hissed at her in a low voice. His body was slowly getting closer to hers in a threatening manner. Anthea could almost feel his breath on her face, but she wasn’t backing down. Cocking her head up she moved closer, invading his personal space. If it wasn’t for the proximity of their bodies she wouldn’t have noticed how he flinched back, or how his eyebrows twitched in anger.  
  
“You know Weasley if this is your way of getting me on my knees I have to say it’s pretty pathetic.”  
  
To say the expression on his face wasn’t satisfying would be a lie. His face was stuck in shock for a few seconds, a red blush forming wickedly fast before it turned into a grimace of pure revulsion. It was a sight to see.  
  
“Pick. Them. Up. Yourself.” Her finger jabbed into his chest with every word. Lips emphasizing every syllable.   
  
Their chests were touching, breathes mingling, eyes locked.  
  
Anthea could see every freckle on his face, every stray red hair, every speckle of light in his eyes. She memorized every detail. The way the blush accentuated his freckles, the way he kept licking his lips, the way his eyes were full of the nastiest emotions. The way that those emotions were so clearly seen on his face. She was positive she could, on solely those emotions, read his mind. And boy was it full of thoughts of killing her.  
  
“Uh... Thea we should get going. We have to meet your parents in an hour.”  
  
Mauves voice cut the tension and silence like a sharp knife. Anthea finally snapped out of her thoughts.  
“Mauve’s right Thea. Come on they aren’t worth it.”  
  
Abigail was the voice of reason. She was the one to draw Anthea back from a fight. She was the one to compose Mauve after a breakdown. And now she was the one to pull Anthea away from a George Weasley who looked like he was two seconds away from going to Azkaban for performing an unforgivable curse on her.  
  
“Hmm…you’re right Abi. I wouldn’t want to be seen talking to these rats anyway.”  
  
With a final snarl and look emphasizing these rats, the three girls went into the bookshop. Leaving two enraged twins, an extremely irritated Lee and a pile of books laying on the stone floor.  
  
  
  



End file.
